DZMM-AM
DZMM (630 AM) - operating as ABS-CBN DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 - is a 24-hour news/talk radio station in Mega Manila market. It is owned by ABS-CBN Corporation in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at the ABS-CBN Broadcasting Center, Sgt. Esguerra Ave., cor. Mo. Ignacia St., Brgy. South Triangle, Diliman, Quezon City, while the 50,000 watt transmitter is located at F. Navarette St., Brgy. Panghulo, Obando, Bulacan. DZMM (and its TV channel DZMM TeleRadyo) operates 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, and will be off-the-air every Sunday evening at 10:00 p.m. until Monday morning at 4:00 a.m. except for special occasions. During the Holy Week, DZMM normally signs off from Maundy Thursday at 12:00 a.m. to Easter Sunday at 4:00 a.m., airing no programming during that period, except for 2015 due to Typhoon Chedeng which needed special coverage at that time. At present, DZMM is considered as one of the top stations in the AM band in Metro Manila (#1 in Vehicle Coincidental Survey for AM stations and Kantar Radio Ratings) and is recognized as one of the most awarded radio stations in the Philippines by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas. DZMM is also simulcast via The Filipino Channel and also has a television channel on SkyCable, Destiny Cable and as an exclusive news channel on digitalfree TV via ABS-CBN TVplus (under test broadcast) named DZMM TeleRadyo ''where the studio and hosts of its programs can be seen by its listeners and viewers. History '''Early years' It began on October 19, 1953, DZAQ, the forerunner of DZMM was the first radio station of the former ABS (Alto Broadcasting System) of the Quirinos under President Elpidio Quirino's brother, Antonio (originally came from the pre-1953 experimental station DZBC). DZAQ 620 kHz features news, variety and music programs on an AM format which then the basis of DZAQ-TV 3, years later when ABS and CBN were formally merged into a single network in 1967, DZAQ 620 kHz switched frequencies with CBN-owned DZXL 960 kHz to become DZAQ Radyo Patrol 960 kHz, one of the pre-martial law flagship AM stations of ABS-CBN until 1972. The first and original Radyo Patrol team was organized at the height of Typhoon Yoling in 1970 at the old ABS-CBN Radio Broadcast Center in Aduana, Intramuros, Manila. It was the brainchild of Ben Aniceto, the then ABS-CBN program director and Chief engr. Emil Solidum. The first reporters assigned as Radyo Patrol were Al Mendez, Zolio Paragas and Bar Samson. This was the first major news event as a predecessor to the current Radyo Patrol. However on the night of September 23, 1972, DZAQ, DZXL, DZYK-FM, DZAQ-TV and DZXL-TV along with 4 other ABS-CBN AM radio stations were halted as Metrocom forces seized ABS-CBN Broadcasting Centre two days after President Ferdinand Marcos declared martial law, even DZAQ/DZXL personalities were arrested because of strict censorship as it went off the air. Two years after the forced shut down of all radio and television stations, DWWW, a crony-owned AM station of Kanlaon Broadcasting System (KBS) began to air in 1974 which contained news, public service programs and music. Veteran anchors and new recruits like Johnny de Leon, Rod Navarro, Noli de Castro and Vic Morales came into DWWW at that time.[citation needed] Under the Marcos crony control, the station was dubbed Pinakamatatag sa Buong Pilipinas (The strongest in the Philippines). With the 1978 switch of AM spacing from 10 to 9 kHz, DWWW moved from 620 to 630 AM. On the third day of the 1986 EDSA Revolution, reformist rebels stormed into RPN broadcast complex and DWWW knocked off from the air following the capture of channel 4 on the morning of February 24, 1986. At the end, both DWWW of RPN and DWOK of BBC were sequestered by the government. The return of ABS-CBN The fall of the Marcos Regime brought about the return of ABS-CBN. In April of 1986, then newly formed Presidential Commission on Good Government turned two radio stations, DWWW of RPN and DWOK of BBC, back to ABS-CBN. DWWW was renamed DZMM and resumed broadcasting. Lito Balquierda Jr., Vice-President for Radio, together with Attorney Jake Lopez and Mr. Ben Aniceto spearheaded the return of the giant network to the local broadcasting scene. The network started recruiting both experienced and new employees including Radyo Patrol Reporters. Their studios were initially located at Chronicle Building in Pasig (where Benpres Corporation is currently located). After days of careful planning, DZMM was born, carrying the tagline "Ang Himpilan ng Malayang Mamamayan" (Station of the Independent Citizen) on the afternoon of July 22, 1986 at 3 pm.[citation needed] Dely Magpayo was the first ever anchor to grace the airwaves of the station with her program Dear Tiya Dely (before she transferred to DZRH to continue her program until her death on September 2008), followed by other broadcast icons like Jun Ricafrente, Rene Jose (currently with DWIZ), and Noli de Castro, newly recruited women Gel Santos-Relos, Mel Tiangco (now with GMA Network) and Angelique Lazo (now with Radyo Veritas) as well as Ernie Baron and Kuya Cesar.[citation needed]Knowledge Power, the first ever full-length program of the station was launched. It was also the country’s first-ever scholastic program on AM radio.[citation needed] As it was in the past, DZMM held on the tradition of the stalwart ABS-CBN Radyo Patrol (field reporters) of the '60s and early '70s to further develop the station's capabilities in serving the public. Jun Ricafrente, one of the original members of the team, started training new recruits. The first to be hired were Claude Vitug, Emil Recometa, Lito Villarosa and Neil Ocampo.1 It was only in 1987 that the station was transferred to its current studios in the ABS-CBN Broadcast Center in Quezon City from the former Chronicle Building in Ortigas, Pasig. In 1987, the first ever tandem on local AM radio was introduced. Mel Tiangco and Jay Sonza were the hosts of Mel & Jay and immediately became a hit to the listeners and lasted for couple of years. It was also in the same year when DZMM build a remarkable roster of radio talents, including Ted Failon, Korina Sanchez, Frankie Evangelista and Neil Ocampo.2 It was also in this year when military insurgents took over the station. However, this did not stop DZMM from delivering news to the public, the booth was moved to then undisclosed location and immediately resumed broadcasting.[citation needed] Ted Failon, who is known for his distinctive style of broadcasting, changed the landscape of Philippine radio broadcasting as he joined DZMM’s roster of broadcasters in 1990. And at the same time, he had a program with the station entitled Gising Pilipinas, which it was formerly aired every day at 2-4 am.[citation needed] News coverages and events Since 1986, DZMM reporters covered the biggest events in the late 80's and the early 90's like the Mendiola riot, August 1987 coup, Supertyphoon Sisang, MV Doña Paz tragedy, death of Ferdinand Marcos, December 1989 Christmas coup, Luzon killer earthquake, Mt. Pinatubo eruption and Gulf War. All of these were witnessed and listened on AM radio to listeners, together with ABS-CBN News team.2 Public service on radio In 1991, Aksyon Ngayon, the first ever program on AM radio devoted solely to public service was created.3 First anchored by Korina Sanchez and Ted Failon, Aksyon Ngayon immediately soared to the top of the ratings list. Because of the thousands of less-fortunate Kapamilyas flocking the station asking help from Aksyon Ngayon, the executives decided to create the DZMM Public Service Center, the first ever separate office exclusively created for public service by a local AM station. Currently, Aksyon Ngayon is being anchored by Julius Babao and Kaye Dacer with Zaldy Naguit. On November 5, 1993, DZMM launched Pulis, Pulis Kung Umaksiyon, Mabilis. The program was first anchored by broadcast icons, Kabayan Noli de Castro, Jay Sonza, and Mel Tiangco. It was created to keep the public informed on the activities of the Philippine National Police. It also became a venue for comments and grievances of the listening public on issues concerning the law enforcers.[citation needed] In 1995, DZMM won the KBP Golden Dove Awards for the Best AM Radio Station. It was also on the same year when DZMM produced the award-winning Radio Documentary, Ang Kasaysayan ng Radyo sa Pilipinas – the first ever radio special that won three major awards from three celebrated award-giving bodies. The documentary was conferred with the Lorenzo Ruiz award by the CMMA, Best Radio Program Promoting the Culture and the Arts by KBP, and Best Radio Program by the Golden Pearl Award.[citation needed] DZMM once again was declared Best AM Radio Station by the KBP Golden Dove Awards in 1996. On November 5, Jeep ni Erap was formally launched on DZMM. The then vice-president Joseph Estrada himself anchored the program that tackled issues concerning the masses.[citation needed] Also, in 1996, DZMM became the first AM station in the Philippines to be made available in the World Wide Web with its inclusion in the ABS-CBN website. All programs of the stations are broadcast live and can be enjoyed by all Filipinos around the world via The Filipino Channel (TFC).3 New Slogan, Sky Patrol In 1998, from Himpilan ng Malayang Mamamayan, DZMM, under the leadership of then Vice-President for Radio Network Division Kabayan Noli de Castro, was re-launched as DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 with a much stronger and bolder battle cry, "Una sa Balita, Una sa Public Service".[citation needed] DZMM ranked first among all AM radio stations in 1998.[citation needed] For the fourth year in a row, it won the KBP Golden Dove Award for Best AM Radio Station. In its continuing effort to help our less-fortunate Kapamilyas, DZMM staged the first ever OPLAN MM or Malusog at Malakas na Mamamayan. This event was first held at Sta. Cruz, Manila where 1500 residents were given medical and dental care. On June 11, DZMM aired its centennial special titled, Ang Media at ang Kasarinlan. On September 14, 1998, ABS-CBN Sky Patrol, the first ever news chopper in the country, was launched. Anchored by Ricky Velasco, Sky Patrol changed the way of delivering and gathering news.3 ABS-CBN Sky Patrol is the news chopper of DZMM, ABS-CBN and the ABS-CBN News Channel. The station's Iwas Dagdag-Bawas and Oplan MM ‘98 campaigns were cited as Outstanding Public Service Messages by the prestigious AdBoard Araw Values Awards 1998, besting more than 100 entries from different advertising companies and broadcast networks.[citation needed] Kabayan Since 1986, Kabayan (Kapangyarihan ng Mamamayan, Balita at Talakayan) is the longest-running radio program hosted by Noli de Castro allowing to place a timeslot after DZMM Balita which focused on issues related to political and social situation.2In February 2001, the last episodes of Kabayan (Kapangyarihan ng Mamamayan, Balita at Talakayan) aired.[citation needed] At the time, it was DZMM’s top-rating radio program anchored by Noli de Castro. The show had to end its run in order to allow de Castro to run for the Senate. In July 2010, Kabayan (Kapangyarihan ng Mamamayan, Balita at Talakayan) returned to DZMM and de Castro serves as the current host on weekdays. Also in 2001, DZMM celebrated its 15th anniversary of broadcasting on-air with its richly deserved tagline, "Una sa Balita, Una sa Public Service".[citation needed] It was also on the same year when the station tapped the power of text messaging with DZMM TxtPatrol.4 DZMM’s trademark drama theatre aired weekday afternoons, changing the way people perceived radio drama. The drama theatre featured the real life-stories of DZMM anchors like Bro. Jun Banaag, Joey Galvez, Sen. Alfredo Lim, and other personalities.[citation needed] It was also on the same year when Sports Talk was launched. This jam-packed sports-oriented program won CMMA’s Best Sports Program on its first year of airing.[citation needed] Sports Talk was later renamed as Fastbreak''since 2014. In 2005, listeners’ first heard the DZMM theme. It was composed by Jessie Lasaten, with words of Bing Palao, Robert Labayen, and Peter Musngi (now ABS-CBN's Vice President for Radio), and sang by Reuben Laurente, a former member of the music group ''The Company.[citation needed] On February 7, 2006, SikaPinoy was conferred with the Anvil Award of Merit by the celebrated Anvil Awards of the Public Relations Society of the Philippines (PRSP).[citation needed] 2006-2010 It was also in 2006 when DZMM celebrated its 20th Anniversary in Araneta Coliseum with a bang- dubbed as Happy 20 DZMM. The theme of DZMM was given a different twist with Sharon Cuneta singing the anthem.[citation needed] In April 2007, DZMM pioneers the new face of radio with DZMM TeleRadyo, the first ever radio on television. Radio listeners not only hear, but also watch their favorite radio anchors. TeleRadyo is first televised via SkyCable channel 22 (then later channel 26), then later expanded on other cable providers and then on the ABS-CBN TVplus as an exclusive news channel on digital free TV. In the same year, DZMM continued to be the most awarded radio station in the Philippines after reaping awards from the different award-giving bodies in the country and even abroad. In 2010, for the first time in Philippine radio history, DZMM and its rival station DZBB of GMA Network made a historical simulcast when they had two children named James and Jesus, asked for help to find the missing parents named Pascual and Norma Bantillan from Bohol on Aksyon Ngayon and eventually reunited through the rival program Aksyon Oro Mismo of DZBB.5 2011–present On February 25, 2011, DZMM introduced their tagline Silveradyo, celebrating their 25th anniversary. Takbo Para sa Karunungan (Literacy Run), a fun run succeeding Takbo Para sa Kalikasan, was held at the Quirino Grandstand on March 13, 2011.[citation needed] A trade event of DZMM was held at One Esplanade at SM Mall of Asia on May 31, 2011.6 The new station ID for the station's 25th anniversary was launched on June 12, 2011. Philippine Philarmonic Orchestra, UP Concert Chorus, Erik Santos and Angeline Quinto performed the anthem.7 In 2012, DZMM launched Red Alert (Response in Emergencies and Disasters) for regular citizens to prepare in times of natural calamities. The radio program temporarily went off the air in 2013, but returned in 2014 after the onslaught of Typhoon Yolanda. Because of this, the program became popular for its slogan Ligtas ang May Alam, and held various contests like Alert U and held the Red Alert Emergency Expo.8 Red Alert also became a TV program as a segment in Pinoy True Stories every Wednesday (formerly airs on Friday). The radio program later won different awards from the Philippine Quill Awards and the Hildegarde Awards respectively.910 See also *ABS-CBN *MOR 101.9 Category:ABS-CBN Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:News and Talk radio station in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1986 Category:Radio stations established in 1953 Category:TV Specials